If You Love Someone
by Azariah X
Summary: Logan and Ororo are finally married and about to start their family. Ororo decides it is time to revisit her past in order to move on to the future. She hoped to discover family heirlooms. What she ends up finding will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is A/U. Logan and Ororo are finally married and about to start their family. Ororo decides it is time to revisit her past in order to move on to the future. She hoped to discover family heirlooms. What she ends up finding will change her life forever. **

**/**

"_**If you love someone, set them free**__. __**If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were."**_

_** Richard Bach**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Chapter 1**

"Logan, I think I see it!" Came Ororo's excited voice.

Ororo and Logan were down in the storage area of the mansion.

After a year of dancing around each other, Ororo and Logan finally decided to act on their feelings for each other. Two months after their official first date, Ororo discovered she was pregnant. They were promptly married in a small garden ceremony on the mansion grounds.

Now, at 7 months pregnant, Ororo had Logan moving heavy items around in the storage area, trying to find a trunk that contained what little was recovered from her childhood home.

From the time Ororo came to the United States with Charles Xavier, he made it his mission to find and collect anything that he could that belonged to Ororo or her beloved parents before their home was destroyed by a plane. He was not able to find much, but what he did find, he stored in a trunk. It had always been painful to look at any reminders of her childhood, so she never really knew what he had found. After some years, he had exhausted his search, and put everything in storage.

Now, Ororo was having a little one of her own, and she wanted to know if there was anything she could pass on to their baby.

Logan stopped to wipe some sweat from his brow.

"I hope so darlin, this stuff is pretty heavy. And who tha hell buried this trunk underneath all this shit? All the other trunks are lined up against that wall with name tags on them. Looks ta me like someone was trying ta hide it." He grunted while trying to move the last big piece of furniture out of the way.

Ororo laughed lightly. "Logan, first of all, watch your language. You cannot speak that way in front of our child. Secondly, why would someone hide my trunk? It is probably buried because it was one of the first ones stored here. Scott, Jean, Hank and I were the first ones here."

Logan was finally able to grasp the trunk in question, and carried it over and placed it at her feet. There was some dust on it, so he told her to cover her face while he cleaned it off. He grabbed a rag out of his back pocket to wipe the years of dust away. What he revealed was a burgundy trunk with gold trim.

"Well darlin, here ya go." His face suddenly became serious. "Ya sure ya want ta look in here, Ro? I don't want ya ta get upset looking at this stuff, or get disappointed with what ya find. May not be much of anything."

Ororo leaned over to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for your concern, my love, but I think I am finally ready to let go. I have a new life inside of me. My former life has passed and it is time to start anew. Anyway, there must be something in here, or the Professor would not have bothered to keep it. Now, let us have a look, shall we?"

"There's a lock on it. Ya don't happen ta have the key, do ya?" He smirked at her.

Ororo quirked an eyebrow at him, before reaching for her lock picking tools. It was a useful skill she perfected during her short time as a thief, and she never let an opportunity to use her skills go to waste.

Ororo had the lock open in 35 seconds. A new record.

"Those are some pretty talented fingers ya got there darlin." Logan said suggestively as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Wonder what else ya can do with them?"

Ororo leaned in close enough that her lips were grazing his ear. "So I have been told." her voice low and husky.

Logan crouched by her feet with his eyes closed, trying to keep his bodily reactions under control. Her voice was so sexy, he would get excited just hearing her.

Think about anything else, but her.

Greasy bike engine.

Kitty's cooking.

Scott in a thong.

Yup, that did it.

Finally he was able to open his eyes up and look at her.

"If ya keep that up darlin, we aint never gonna get this trunk opened."

Ororo laughed huskily as she reached out to open the lid. "Come Logan, let us see what is in here."

Ororo raised the lid slowly. The lid creaked loudly due to the years of being unopened. Once fully opened, they were assaulted by a musty smell with a hint of cedar.

Logan moved to peer over the top of the trunk to get a look at what was inside. As he feared, there was not much in there. He spotted a document box, and what looked to be a cherry wood jewelry box. He tipped his head so he could see Ororo expression. He caught a glimpse of disappointment in her blue eyes, but she quickly covered it up when she saw him watching.

He reached out to take one of her small hands in his. "Ya alright, Ro?"

She looked at him and just nodded her head. Ororo turned back toward the contents of the trunk and reached for the document box. She removed the lid and began to go through what was inside.

Ororo first came upon a stack of photos.

The first one was of her mother holding a baby. Tears gathered in Ororo's eyes as her finger lightly traced the features of her mother. This is how she always tried to remember her mother…ALIVE. Not the mangled, bloodied mess being crushed under fallen bricks. Logan moved to sit beside Ororo when he heard her whisper "Mommy" as a lone tear made its way down her face.

He looked down at the picture in her hand. He was taken aback by the beauty of the woman in the picture.

Ororo looked like her mother for the most part. N'Dare Monroe was about 2 shades darker than her daughter, but had the same flawless complexion. Where as Ororo had long, silky white hair, her mother sported a long mane of jet black hair with a kinkier texture. Although they had the same shape of almond eyes, Ororo's were blue and her mother's were as dark as coal.

Logan was surprised by that.

He had always assumed she got her eye color from her mother.

"She's beautiful. Ya look like her." Logan said softly.

Ororo turned and smiled. "Thank you. The memories of my parents has faded over the years, but I remember thinking she was the most beautiful woman in the world. It means a lot to hear you say that." Ororo gently placed the picture to the side and continued on.

There were various pictures of the small family during their time in Cairo. There were also some of the few times her mother had taken little Ororo back to her tribe to visit. That did not surprise Ororo since her father was a famous photographer.

What DID surprise her was a picture she found at the bottom of the stack. There was a man who looked like a younger version of the Professor and a baby who looked like her.

Ororo furrowed her brow as she examined the picture closer. Logan noticed her troubled expression.

"Ro, what's wrong?"

She looked at him and opened her mouth, only to close it again and look back at the picture.

Maybe I am seeing things, she thought.

"Logan, who does this man look like?" She handed the picture to Logan for inspection.

Logan knew exactly who it was. "It's Chuck Ro, ya know that. Why?"

Ororo took the picture back from him. "Yes, that is what I thought, which is why I am confused." She looked over to Logan who was patiently waiting for an explanation.

"Uh…well, I just do not understand why this picture exist. I was never aware that the Professor knew my parents. Yet, here is a photo of him holding me as an infant." She then turned the picture over to look at the back

_/_

_Charles,_

_I took this picture the night we came to say goodbye._

_I thought you would like to have it._

_I am so sorry for how things turned out_,

_But I thank you for the sacrifice you have made._

_I shall never, ever forget you._

_Love Always N'Dare_

_/_

Ororo shook her head in confusion.

When had her mother been in the US? The picture was taken in Charles very office.

Why had she come to say goodbye to Charles?

Why had the Professor never mentioned knowing her mother?

Love always?

"I do not…I…what does this mean Logan?" She turned to him hoping he could make some sense out of this for her.

Logan took the picture from her hand and read the back. It made no sense to him. Why would Chuck keep it a secret? What was the big deal? Logan could see that his wife was getting worked up over this. He did not want her getting upset.

"Hey. Hey, look at me darlin." He placed his fingers under her chin to raise her eyes to his. "It's probably nothing. Maybe he didn't want to upset ya by talking about them. I know as well as anyone how sad ya get when ya think about them. Let's finish looking through the rest of this stuff, and then if ya want, we can go ask him about it, alright?"

Ororo nodded her head. Yes, Logan was right. Technically, she never asked if he knew her parents, so it was not like he lied about it.

It was a reasonable explanation.

So why did it not make her feel better?

She let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to Logan.

"Yes, Logan. You are correct. I am getting upset over nothing. Now, let us look through the rest of this. Unfortunately, there is not much here."

Ororo reached in and took out a yellow envelope. Logan was neatly stacking the photos, when he realized Ororo had gone still beside him. He turned to look at her to find her studying two sheets of paper.

Inside was her original birth certificate and birth record…both issued in the state of New York.

"No…no, this is not right. Logan, what is going on?"

Logan took both pieces of paper from her and studied them.

Now he was really confused.

Ororo had told him that she was born and raised in Cairo and then Kenya until the age of 7 when the Professor found her and brought her to the US.

So why were they both looking at a birth certificate issued for Ororo Iqadi Monroe by the state of New York?

"I don't know Ro. Did anyone ever tell ya that ya were born in Africa, or did ya assume? It's possible ya were born here. Wasn't yer dad from here?" He questioned lightly.

Ororo sat back, trying to recall why she thought she had been born in Africa. After 5 minutes, she realized that although she did not remember anyone feeding her that information, the Professor never corrected the assumption. Obviously, he knew she was born here, so why had he not just said something?

Ororo had a faraway look in her eyes. Something was wrong. She could feel it.

What was he hiding?

The papers were giving her a headache, so she handed them to Logan and picked up the jewelry box.

Logan discreetly put them to the side with the picture of her and Chuck. Even if she did not ask him about these things, he would. He could not remember his past, and it took him years to accept the fact that he may never know.

Now his wife was discovering her past may not have been what she was lead to believe. But unlike him, there was someone who could fill in the gaps, and he would make that happen for her.

Ororo slowly opened the top, surprised to be greeted with the strings of Canon in D. Her full lips tilted up into a smile as she listened to the melody. It was one of her favorites. She placed the box on the closed lid of the trunk so she could examine the contents.

Inside were a set of beautifully jeweled hair combs. They looked to be handmade and of tribal origin. She imagined they probably belonged to her mother.

Next to the combs, she spotted two matching bracelets. One was for an adult, the other for a child. She picked them up to examine them closely.

Identical bracelets in platinum with round brilliant diamonds. She recognized the maker immediately.

Tiffany and Co. Hmm…probably from her father, she thought. After all, he was from New York.

Finding nothing else inside, Ororo closed the top of the jewelry box and was about to put it back in the trunk, when she realized there was a small drawer at the bottom.

Slowly she opened the small drawer that was lined in black velvet, to reveal what looked to be a letter.

Ororo removed the letter and placed the jewelry box on top of the trunk. She opened the neatly folded paper to reveal handwriting that was oddly familiar.

Logan noted how Ororo's brow was scrunched in concentration and confusion. He leaned over to get a look at what she had.

"What ya got darlin?"

Ororo looked over to Logan, and then back at the letter in her hands.

"Ro?…?"

"Oh, sorry. I found a letter addressed to my mother, however, the handwriting…well the handwriting looks very familiar." She said with confusion in her voice.

"Yer dad's?"

"No." She looked at him then. "No, not my father."

He sat back a bit feeling the apprehension flowing off of her. "Well who?"

"Charles."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Thank You for the great reviews. Keep them coming so I know if you like where I am going.**

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the last one. I hope you still enjoy it.**

**/**

"Chuck?" Now Logan was the one confused. "Why would Chuck be writing ta yer mama? Ya sure he never said anything about knowing her?"

"I assure you Logan, I was not aware that the Professor was acquainted with either of my parents, however, that appears to be the case." She said softly.

"Well, what's it say?"

Ororo hesitated for a few seconds. She did not want to read the letter for fear of what it might contain.

The Professor had kept his association with her parents a secret for some reason. This could not be anything good.

She wanted to put everything back in the trunk, lock it up, and forget the things she had discovered.

She wanted to turn back the hands of time and return to her life before the lid was opened and continue to live her life in ignorant bliss.

She was only supposed to find heirlooms; Memories to pass on to her baby.

Now it seems as though she had opened Pandora's box.

She could not go back.

There was no pretending she had not seen the picture or this letter.

So, she began to read.

/

_May 18__th__, 1990_

_My Dearest N'Dare,_

_I wanted to wish Ororo a Happy 5th Birthday and_

_send her a gift. There is something for you as well. _

_Thank you for the updated picture of her. She is beautiful,_

_just like her mother. There is not a day that goes by that_

_I do not think of her. I miss her and love her dearly, but she _

_is happy with you both and that is what is important. I wish you_

_both all the happiness in the world. _

_Love always_

_X_

_/_

Silence.

Ororo's hands were now shaking as she held the piece of paper that she knew would forever change life as she knew it.

What did this letter mean?

It was obvious that the Professor had more than just a casual acquaintance with her mother.

"Love Always".

Her mother had used the same phrase on the picture.

And neither had mentioned her father.

The letter drifted out of Ororo's loose grip and fluttered to the floor.

Logan reached over and took her hands in his own. His thumbs began making small circles on her wrist, trying to offer comfort. He could hear her elevated breathing and heart rate.

He hated her being upset.

Although right now he really could not blame her.

The man that she saw as her father, had obviously been keeping secrets from her all these years. He couldn't make heads or tails of the letter, but he knew who could.

Charles Xavier.

"Ororo…" She did not appear to have heard him, being lost in her own thoughts. He used his fingers to gently turn her face to look at him.

"Ro…?"

"Logan…I…what? Logan, what is going on? I do not understand?" She said in a voice laced with tears.

"I'm just as confused as ya. There's only one way ta get tha right answers. Go ta the source." He said firmly.

Her eyes widened at his suggestion. "You want me to confront the Professor with this? I would not even know where to start!"

Logan reached down to pluck the discarded letter from the floor and handed it back to her. "Ro, ya one of tha most direct and honest people I know. Ya deserve answers darlin and I'm sorry but yer daddy and mama ain't here ta give them ta ya. Only one who can help is Chuck. If ya don't ask, it's gonna eat ya alive. Look what it's doin now and ya just read it less than five minutes ago." He looked her straight in the eye. "Ya want ta know Ro, and more importantly, ya deserve ta know."

Ororo began to shake her head no. "Logan, Logan I cannot. What if I find out something I do not wish to know?" Her voice was shaky with fear.

Logan smoothed some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Don't be scared. I'll be by yer side tha whole time. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it tagether like always." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Ororo did not want to admit it, but Logan was right. She looked intently at her love, wondering how she became so lucky to have him in her life.

How could so many people have been wrong about him?

Ororo flashed him a weary smile and nodded her head. "Yes Logan, you are right." She began to rise and Logan quickly stood to help her. He took her into his embrace and kissed her softly on her forehead.

With his long arms around her extended waist, they left the storage area, picture and letter in hand, to head to the main level…

Where one man would change her life…forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Love the reviews!**

**Not as many as usual, but no worries. I will continue with this story until it is done.**

**One of my Pet Peeves is when an author decides not to finish a story due to lack of reviews. I say, what about the one's who took the time to review? The loyal one's who you leave hanging after they have invested time in reading your story? **

**Finish it for them. They matter just as much!**

**/**

Before Logan could knock on Charles' office door, he heard the older man call out.

"Come in Ororo and Logan."

Logan gave a snort, before opening the door for Ororo. She entered the office with Logan close behind.

They thought that Charles was alone, but Scott and Jean were currently in his office.

"Good Morning Professor, Scott and Jean." She acknowledged them all.

"Mornin." Greeted Logan.

"Good Morning my dear and Logan. How are you feeling today?" Charles inquired with a smile in his eyes.

He could not be happier that Ororo and Logan were married and now expecting a child.

She would probably never realize how she had shaped his world.

Would never realize how very much he loved her.

"I am well Professor."

Ororo began to fidget under his gaze while trying to get her thoughts together.

Charles' smile began to fade. He felt the uneasiness in Ororo's posture.

"Is something bothering you child?" His voice full of concern.

"I…we…" Ororo took in a frustrated breath, not being able to get her words straight.

Logan decided to help her out.

"Chuck, Ro needed ta talk ta ya about something." Logan told him.

Charles looked from Ororo to Logan with questioning in his eyes. He sat back in his chair and regarded them both.

"What is it child? You know you can ask me anything." Charles encouraged. He noticed Ororo was fidgeting with a piece of paper in her hands.

What is that?

"Ororo?"

Ororo finally met his gaze before speaking. "I wanted…to ask you about…well…I found…" Finally she gave up and placed the letter on his desk. "Here." She moved to stand beside Logan again.

All four occupants of the room watched Charles face as he read the short letter. His mouth thinned to form a frown as he looked at Ororo, then back to the letter.

Charles finished reading it for the third time. He closed his eyes in order to gather his thoughts.

Long ago, he had wished for this day to come.

The day when she would know the truth.

But so many things had happened over the years, and it seemed like the opportunity had come and gone, never to be presented again.

He did not force the issue, content to have her in his life anyway he could. She was happy and safe, and that was all he had ever wanted for her.

Now…

…now she was coming to him with this. There was no doubt in his mind that he would answer with the truth. If she asked, he would tell, and whatever the consequences were, he would deal with them.

Charles slowly opened his blue eyes to find four curious sets waiting for him to say something.

Carefully, he refolded the letter along it's lines and placed it on top of his desk.

"What would you like to know?" He asked.

Ororo took a tentative step forward. "I…I found this letter, along with a picture of us as well as a New York birth certificate issued to me. I do not understand. You obviously knew my parents, but you never said anything about it. I would like an explanation." She felt odd demanding answers from the Professor.

Charles let out a long, weary sigh. "Please, sit. This may take some time."

Scott and Jean promptly got up.

"Here you too. Take our seats. I think it's best if we leave now." Jean said as she tried to usher Scott to the door.

Charles raised a hand to stop their retreat. "I would prefer you to stay if that is alright with you Ororo. We are all family here and I believe you all need to hear this." He waited for Ororo's answer.

She looked over to Scott and Jean, who were as close to her as any blood siblings could be. Turning back to Charles' she nodded her head in agreement.

He motioned for them to sit on the leather couch, while Ororo and Logan seated themselves in the leather chairs in front of his desk.

Charles looked at all of them before resting his chin on his folded hands.

They would never look at him the same after this.

"Ororo. I knew your father quite well. In fact, we were very good friends for about 5 years. I met him when the existence of mutants was becoming known. He was fascinated by the phenomena, but horrified by the prejudice that we were enduring. He began capturing in pictures the stories of newly discovered mutants. He wanted to educate the public about mutants, and eradicate the unfounded fear the public had of the unknown."

"In mid 1984, David told me about some suspected mutant activity in a village in Kenya. That is where we met your mother." Charles was looking down at this point.

"N'Dare was a princess in the village and highly respected. She became our guide during our visit." A smile appeared on his face at the memory of her. "To say N'Dare was beautiful is an understatement. Everything about her was just…" His voice trailed off, not able to put words to it.

"I was completely enamored of her. It did not come as a surprise to find that David had also fallen under her spell. She was also rather taken by the two of us. She had never encountered anyone like us, myself especially . After all, I was a white man from America. We were young and idealistic, your mother more so than us. David was 29 and I was 32. Your mother was only 19." Charles lifted his head to look at Ororo.

Another sigh from Charles before he continued. "David stayed with the tribe for a total of 6 months. I came and went during that time, following leads on mutant activity around the world. However, no matter what came up, I always found my way back to that small village…back to her. N'Dare and David had become closer over time, but he was very respectful of the customs of the village. He never engaged in any impropriety with her." Charles eyes looked sad just then. "I am sorry to say, my dear, that I was not so noble."

Ororo's eyes went wide with disbelief. What was he saying?

"I am ashamed to say that the man who sits before you now, is not the same man from 25 years ago. You see, I knew of David's affection toward your mother, but I was driven by my feelings and desires for her and vice-versa. Ororo, we never meant to hurt him." His voice was full of remorse.

Ororo sat straight up in her chair, ready to bolt from the room. No, no…this was not possible…

"My last visit to the village coincided with a trip David took to Cairo to procure some supplies. You know as well as I do even by car the trip is long and arduous. Much to the dismay of tribal members, we began to spend a lot of time together…alone. Ororo…your mother and I became lovers."

Ororo reached over to grasp Logan's hand. Her eyes were wide with tears that were threatening to fall.

How could he?

How could she?

Her poor father.

"One of the tribesmen discovered our indiscretion, and threatened to expose us to the council unless I were to leave and never return. Punishment would be banishment. Back then, if one was banished from their tribe, they would be left on their own to perish in the barren desert. I…I loved her as much as I could love anyone at that time, but I was so focused on the mutant cause…there was no room in my life for her. I was not willing to make room for her. N'Dare…she accepted that fact, and she never held it against me. That night, we said our goodbye's and I left. I thought I would never see her again."

Charles then turned and wheeled his chair over to the window to watch the storm brewing…

Ororo's storm.

"About 4 months later, I received a letter from David, stating that he had gotten married and was on his way back to the States with his new wife. Imagine my surprise when I arrived to pick him up and N'Dare was with him. Not only was she with him…she was pregnant."

Ororo began shaking her head and stood up. "No..no…please, I have heard enough. I do not wish to hear anymore…"

Charles spoke without turning around.

"Ororo, please sit. There is no going back now."

Logan gently took Ororo in his embrace and began drawing circles on his wife's back, while her head rested on his shoulder. This always served to comfort her.

He could only imagine how his wife was feeling. Chuck had not come out and said it, but he knew where this story was going.

From Ororo's reaction, so did she.

He wanted to pick her up and run to the safety of their loft.

He wanted to take away her pain.

But he knew Chuck was right. She needed to hear the rest.

"He's right darlin. I…I know this must be hard fer ya, but ya need at know the truth. Ya deserve the truth." He whispered in her ear.

Ororo look at him with fright filled eyes. She knew he was telling the truth, but that knowledge did not make this easier to hear.

She thought back to the many lonely days and nights of her youth, when she cried to the heavens in despair.

So alone.

Her parents, tragically taken from her.

Now, all these years later…now he tells her…

Slowly, Logan guided her back to her chair and eased her down. He continued to hold her hand.

"Go head, Chuck. We're listening."

"David, he was unaware of our short lived-relationship. We saw no need to tell him. They were not together during that time. He pulled me aside once and apologized for not telling me sooner about him and N'Dare. He knew I had feelings for her and did not want to upset me." Charles gave a bitter laugh. "Imagine, him apologizing to me after…" His voice broke with emotion.

He took a moment to get himself back under control before continuing.

"Your father and I resumed our friendship, which meant I was able to see your mother often. When the opportunity presented itself, your mother explained to me how she and David came to be married. He returned about a week after I had gone. The night of his return, he asked the tribal leaders for her hand in marriage. They gave their approval immediately, fearing that if for some reason I did return, we would resume our relationship. When he proposed, she accepted. Although she loved me, she cared for David. She knew she could not have a life with me, she decided to make a life with him."

"You mean she settled for him, do you not?" Ororo's voice was laced with anger.

Anger towards her mother.

Anger towards him.

Charles slowly turned to face her.

"It was a different time, a different place, of which you have no understanding. Do not be so quick to judge your mother. She was very young and inexperienced." His eyes narrowed in anger.

"And what is your excuse, Charles?" Ororo challenged.

"I have none." He answered.

Charles turned back to the window and continued.

"I asked her if she was happy. She told me yes, happier than she ever thought she would be. The only downside was that she missed Africa. David had insisted they move to the states to get the best medical care for the baby. I remember studying the small bump of her belly and wondering if the child she was carrying belonged to me. I should have asked, but I was afraid of the answer. She was happy, and that was all that mattered."

"One evening the telephone rang. It was David. N'Dare was in labor and he wanted me to be there since I was to be your godfather. By the time I arrived, you had been born. I tried to get in to see your mother, but was told by the nurse at the desk that David requested they not be disturbed by anyone. However, if I wanted to see the baby, she was in the nursery. I found it an odd request, but thought maybe the labor was long and hard and she needed some rest. It was not until I saw the child labeled Baby Monroe that I understood why."

He then turned his chair to face Ororo.

"When the nurse held you up for me to see you, you opened your eyes. Tell me my dear, have you not wondered why your eyes are blue?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Love**

**Love**

**Love the reviews. You guys are awesome. Keep them coming.**

**Chapter 4**

Fat tears made their way down Ororo's face.

She felt like someone had sucker punched her in the stomach.

Breathe….

Air…she needed some air.

Breathe…

She looked up at the man she had come to love as a father.

He had taken her in.

Gave her a home.

A family.

She looked up to him.

And now…

Now…

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and swallowed deeply before trying again.

Breathe…

"Are you?"

"Yes. Ororo, I am your father." He confirmed.

"What!" Scott exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD!." Jean cried.

"Holy Shit." Logan muttered.

Logan stood and began to pace.

Ororo was

Hurt

Betrayed

Anxious

Angry

All these years she yearned for her parents.

Longed for what could never be.

20 years…

She thought her family dead.

Yet, here was her FATHER, her flesh and blood, alive and well.

I should fell happy and blessed, she thought.

Instead...

"Why…?" She cried out to Charles. "Why did you not tell me? For years I have mourned their loss! You watched me, consoled me, yet you never said a word. Why!"

Her eyes had glazed over to their trademark milky white.

Thunder

Lightning

Charles moved from his desk and made his way over to Ororo's side. He reached for her hand, but she quickly pulled away from him. He looked to Logan who had come to stand behind his wife and began rubbing her shoulder to calm her.

He saw Charles' silent plea, to make her understand.

His plea went unanswered. He could not help Charles in this.

No one could.

Charles gave a defeated sigh.

"As soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew. I was overcome with so many emotions. I am not sure how long I stood there, but in that space of time, I had fallen totally in love with you." Charles smiled at the memory.

"I was so taken by you, I did not realize David had come to stand by my side. He told me he wanted to speak to me outdoors. As soon as we exited the hospital, he punched me in the face. I should have known it was coming. I looked up at him from my place on the ground, to see a face twisted in pain because of my betrayal. I laid there on the cold cement, not fighting back, willing to take whatever blows came my way. I deserved it. David, however, did not hit me again. He did something far more painful…he fell to his knees and cried."

Ororo lowered her head into her hands, not wanting to hear the anymore.

She could almost picture the scene in her mind.

Her father in pain…all because of them.

Charles reached out to smooth her hair. She did not move away.

"He said he knew as soon as he saw you. N'Dare..she told him everything. He…he asked me if I loved her. I told him yes. He asked would I let her go? I told him, I do not know. Ororo, he understood what happened between us. He said even though the truth hurt, he understood. He was, however terrified…terrified that I would take you both from him. I asked him if it was alright if I went to see N'Dare. He gave his consent, so I got up and went to her room."

"When I got there, I could see she had been crying…hard. She turned to me with her beautiful smile, and reached her hand out to me. I grabbed it tightly and kissed her cheek.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Have you seen her?"**_

"_**Yes, I have N'Dare. She is beautiful, just as you are."**_

"_**Thank you Charles. She has your eyes." Then her smile left her face. "You have seen David as well, yes?" She reached up to touch the bruise that was forming on his jaw.**_

_**Charles just nodded.**_

"_**I swear by the Goddess, Charles, I did not know she was your child. I would never have done that to either of you." She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I loved you, you know. Very much. I still do in some ways." She paused and took a deep breath.**_

"_**But I LOVE David, and we are happy." Tears were now running down her face.**_

"_**Why are you telling me this?" Pain evident in his voice.**_

"_**I was so hurt when we parted. I understood the circumstances, but that did not make it hurt any less. I never thought I would love David this way, but I do."**_

"_**Why are you telling me this?" Charles insisted.**_

"_**He loves her Charles. He loves that little girl. He forgives me for not telling him. He desires to return to Africa to raise her and be a family."**_

_**He looked her in the eyes, anger evident in his voice.**_

"_**You want me to step aside and act as though she does not exist. You want to take her away from me. She is my daughter N'Dare! I love her too! How dare you…"**_

"_**You left me Charles! You could have brought me here, to be with you, but I did not fit into your agenda. What has changed in the hour since you found out about her? Ororo is innocent in all of this. She deserves a family, stability. Can you offer her that?"**_

"_**Ororo? What does it mean?" He said, his voice suddenly calm.**_

"_**Beauty." N'Dare said with pride.**_

"_**It is fitting, for she is a beauty."**_

"_**Charles…" She sighed.**_

"_**I love her too."**_

"_**Charles…"**_

"_**I need to go. I need to think. This is all too much. I will come back tomorrow, I promise."**_

_**He let her hand drop and quickly left her room.**_

_**END**_

/

"But I never made it back to her room. That night, I ended up in this chair."

Ororo's head shot up at that information.

She knew a car accident was the reason for his paralysis.

This was just getting worse…

She reached out for his hand. Charles continued.

"2 weeks I lay in a coma. When I finally awoke, my eyes landed on David. He stayed by my side the entire time. He supported me through my long recovery. Encouraged me during physical therapy. Pushed me not to give up when I learned the paralysis was permanent. He was a good man."

"I was ready to give up, lay in my bed, and let myself die. Just when it seemed like there was no hope for me, your mother brought you to see me." Charles smiled at the memory.

"It was the first time I had seen you in 2 months. I was totally besotted by you. You watched me with such intensity, I was scared breathe. Suddenly, I felt a light weight resting on my arms. It was the first time I held you. I immediately became panicked. I did not wish to harm you, but your mother assured me I would do no such thing. I remember it like it was yesterday. You smiled at me and held onto my finger. We watched each other until you fell asleep. She brought you to see me everyday, and every time I saw you I was determined to live. I wanted to live, for you."

He smiled at Ororo and moved the hair out of her face. "You saved me."

A sob escaped Ororo as she grabbed his hand and held it in her lap.

"One evening 6 months later, N'Dare came to see me. David had procured a job in Cairo and they were set to leave in a few days. My heart dropped. Your mother, God rest her soul, told me that if I did not wish for you to go, she would stay. She would not take you away from me. She said…" Charles choked over his words and had to stop. He took a moment to compose himself before starting again.

"She said it would be cruel because she knew how much I loved you. I held you in this very room for hours that night. You raised up your chubby little hand and rubbed the stubble on my face. You laughed out loud. The sound was music to my soul. I recall laughing to myself as I played with your white hair. The reason why I shaved my hair off was because I was completely white-haired by the age of 20."

"Your mother sat quietly while I enjoyed my time with you. It was just after mid-night when I turned to look at her. She was ready to give up her happiness, her family, for me. Even if your mother stayed in New York, I knew whatever we had was gone the day I came back to my life here. She loved David, and would never betray him by being with me. I loved you both, and I wanted you to be happy. I knew David loved you, and could give you everything I could not. As far as I was concerned, I was just a bitter man confined to a wheelchair. What kind of life could I offer you? That night, I made the most painful decision in my life. I kissed you softly on your cheek, told you I loved you. I gave you back to your mother and said goodbye."

By this time Ororo was openly sobbing.

"That picture of us that you found was taken that very night. She sent it to me a month later. For months I could not look at it. It was just too painful. Over a year had passed before I heard from her again. She sent me a picture of you from your birthday. You were opening my gift to you…a custom made jewelry box. Over the years, I continued to send gifts, and your mother continued to send photos and updates. Unfortunately, your father and I never spoke again."

Charles stopped talking for about 5 minutes, giving Ororo time to take everything in.

"The day I found out about the accident, I came immediately. I had feared you were dead. Two years it took for me to find you. I would have never stopped until I found you."

Suddenly realization dawned on Ororo.

"That is the reason why they released me to you so easily, is it not? I…I was never really accepted by them. I thought it was because they feared me. They knew…"

Charles nodded his head in affirmation.

"If you loved me so much, why did you not fight for me? You had rights. Why did you let me go?" She pleaded with tears running down her cheeks.

Charles took her beautiful face in his hands.

"If you love someone, set them free…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Wow! Your reviews are really uplifting. I appreciate each and every one of you who have taken the time to post a review. I also thank those who have added me to their favorites and alerts.**

**Hope you continue to enjoy!**

Ororo tilted her head as she conducted her inspection of the man seated in front of her.

For years, she had looked into his kind, blue eyes…

HER blue eyes.

A long forgotten memory surfaced.

She had been seated at the kitchen table making a family picture for her father.

/

"_**Mommy? Why my eyes are blue and Daddy and you have black eyes?"**_

_**N'Dare's smile faltered as she watched Ororo color a set of eyes blue.**_

"_**You have the eyes of one of your relatives, sweetheart." She said simply.**_

_**Ororo stopped coloring. She looked up at her mommy with excited eyes and a smile that showed a missing front tooth.**_

"_**Really! Why come I never seen them? Do they not like me?"**_

"_**Baby, he loves you, very, very much. You shall see him one day."**_

"_**Pwomise?" Little Ororo asked.**_

_**N'Dare reached out to smooth Ororo's long, white hair.**_

"_**I promise."**_

_**/**_

"Ororo,…" Charles began.

"No…NO! No more please. I beg of you please…stop!" Ororo yelled. Her hands were covering both ears with her body bent as far as it could with her being 7 months pregnant.

She had shocked the room into silence. They had never heard her raise her voice in such a manner.

She was at her breaking point, and Logan knew it.

Time to step in.

Logan put a hand on the older man's shoulder to get his attention.

"Chuck, I think that's enough fer now. She's had enough."

Charles gaze never left Ororo's face, but he knew the truth in Logan's words.

His arms ached to hold her. To pull her onto his lap like he had done so many times before.

He had allowed himself to dream of the day when she would know.

The day he would hear the sweet sound of "Daddy" fall from her lips, not because that is what he had become to her;

But because that is who he IS.

He now fears he may have lost that chance. Ororo was broadcasting her feelings as she had when she was an angry child…

And they were not good.

If he continued to push, he could lose her. It was not worth the risk. Not this time. Not when he was so close…

She needed some time.

He would give her all the time in the world and then some.

He gently reached up to remove her hands from her ears.

"I understand Precious. This has been very difficult for you to hear, but I cannot say that I am not relieved that I finally told you. Just know…know that I love you. I have always loved you. There is nothing I would not do for you." He said as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

Ororo released a shaky breath and nodded her head. Deep in her heart, past the anger and pain, she knew he did love her.

Charles turned to address Logan who was standing beside Ororo.

"Logan, why don't you take Ororo back to your suite where she can get some nourishment and rest."

Silently, Logan helped Ororo up out of her chair. She was a bit dizzy and had to hold onto to Logan to stabilize herself.

Jean sprang into action to check on her friend.

"Ro, ya alright? Here, sit back down." His voice was laced with concern as he tried to lower her back into the chair.

"No, Logan, I am alright. It has been a long day. I am just tired."

"Ororo, I think you should come down to the lab and let me check your blood pressure and make sure everything is OK." Jean advised.

Ororo's pleading eyes met Jean's concerned ones. "Please…I just really would like to go back to my room and be alone." Ororo pleaded.

Jean was concerned for her "sister". However, she could understand why she wanted to be alone. She was shocked to find out the Professor was her father. Jean had been bombarded with all of the emotions running through her over this past hour. She had no idea what to say to her, so she figured she could at least let her escape without badgering her.

Jean embraced Ororo in a hug. "I understand, Ro. You go and get some rest. If it is alright with you, I will come and check on you later."

Ororo flashed her a sad smile. "Yes, of course Jean."

"I love you. Let me know if you need anything." She leaned in and kissed Ororo on the cheek and gave Logan a reassuring hug.

Logan led Ororo towards the door with a hand on the small of her back. Before she walked through the open door, she turned back to find Charles watching her intently. She removed herself from Logan's loose grip and walked back over to him.

She hesitated a moment before bending down and placing a light kiss on his lips.

"I do love you." She whispered before turning back and walking out the door.

Scott had until this time been sitting dead silent. He was so engrossed in what was being said, he only realized Ororo and Logan left when he heard the door close.

Quickly, he bolted out of his seat to catch up to them.

He barely registered the fact that for the first time in his life, Charles crumbled into Jean's arms, succumbing to long suppressed tears.

Grief for the love he thought he had lost…

Joy for the love he hoped he had found.

Ororo and Logan had made it to the grand staircase when she heard Scott calling her name. They stopped and turned to see him making his way towards Scott.

He stood directly in front of her, looking at her from a new perspective.

He realized that it made no difference to him who fathered her. Nothing anyone said or did would change how he felt about her.

Nothing.

Suddenly, Ororo found herself in a fierce embrace, her face cradled against Scott's hard chest.

He felt her hot tears wet the front of his shirt, but he didn't care. This was not a new scenario for them.

This scene had taken place countless times over the past 18 years.

Scott knew she had Logan now, and he had finally accepted that, but he needed her to know that he was still here to support her.

That nothing between them had changed.

He didn't know how long they stood there.

Him holding her, whispering comforting words in her ear, dropping butterfly kisses on her forehead.

"Scott. I am so confused. I know not what to do? What do I do?" She choked out between tears.

"Right now, I think you need to get some rest. I can't tell you what to do. I can say, if it were me, there is no other man I would want to find out was my father than Charles Xavier. You have a second chance Ro, a chance to have the father you thought died so long ago. A father who loves you. I don't think you should throw that away. Not all of us get that opportunity." He finished with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Ororo moved away from him to look at his face.

She knew his words revealed a deep pain in him.

His parents had given him away, motivated by hate.

Her FATHER had let her go…motivated by love.

Charles was the only father Scott had ever known. He would probably give up a body part to be in her shoes.

"I just need some time."

"We know. No one is pushing you. Take all the time you need. Just please…don't shut us out." he pleaded.

She hugged him again before placing a kiss on his jaw. She moved back into Logan's waiting arms.

As she moved up the steps ahead of Logan, Scott stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of her." Scott said with sincerity in his voice.

"Count on it." Came Logan's gruff reply before following his wife up stairs.

He continued to watch the pair until they disappeared out of site.

He turned to make his way back to the Professor office. Scott was not a religious man, but he found himself praying…

Praying for the best.

Praying against the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks again for all of the awesome reviews. I am glad you have all enjoyed this story. I hate to see it end, but alas the time has come. Please let me know what you think of the conclusion, and once again, thanks for the support.**

**And now…**

/

After a light meal and massage, Ororo and Logan were settled on the bed with Ororo's head resting on Logan's chest.

The sun was beginning to set, the last rays of light filtering in through the skyline in their room.

They had been in their solitude for three hours.

Neither spoke a word.

Logan knew Ororo, knew what she needed. She needed food for her and the baby's physical well being.

A massage to help her relax.

Silence to come to terms with the bombshell that was dropped on her today.

Sometimes words were just noise, and silence really was golden.

Ororo was absentmindedly playing with Logan chest hair.

He was doing everything he could to stave off his arousal. One touch from her was enough to get him started. He knew she was not aware of what she was doing, silently seducing him with her long, nimble fingers. That was not what she needed now, and he was not going to lure her into being intimate with him.

He suddenly heard her sigh, and knew from the pause that she was about to speak. He didn't rush her, just patiently waited for her to begin.

"Logan, why would he let my mother take me away? What made him think that was the best decision for me? If…if he had asked my mother to stay, then my…my father would have stayed. They would be alive today. He could have saved them." She said with tears in her voice.

"Ro, that ain't real fair ta Chuck, ya thinking that way. Life is full of coulda, shoulda, woulda's." Logan told her.

"Yes, but if…" Logan interrupted her.

"Naw darlin, no buts about it. Yer dad is a powerful telepath, but he ain't omniscient" He tilted her face so she was looking at him.

Ororo flinched when he referred to Charles as her "dad".

Then her brow furrowed in confusion. When did he start using big words like that?

Logan smirked at her like he was reading her thoughts. "Yeah, I do know big words, just don't see the point in using them half the time. Waste of breath." The he got serious again.

"I listened carefully ta Chuck when he was tellin his story. Darlin, it sounded like they was all victims of circumstance. Yer dad…" He stopped at that, not really knowing if she was ok with him referring to Charles as her dad.

Logan continued. "Chuck, he realized too late how much he loved yer ma. Yer ma obviously still loved him, but she was IN LOVE with someone else. It was too late fer them, tha damage was already done. If he had held yer ma here because of guilt and selfishness, any love they had fer each other would have soured and ya..ya would have been stuck in tha middle. That ain't no way fer a kid ta live. Ya would have ta choose one parent over tha other, and yer parents would have probably ended up divorced."

He paused, waiting for her to process what he had said. He reached out and began drawing comforting circles on her bulging middle.

"He wanted ta keep ya both with him. I could smell the sorrow and pain on him while he talked. In his mind, he did tha right thing. Do ya really think it would have been any better fer him at keep ya?"

"I do not know. I shall never know." She said softly. "Logan, do you think you would have done the same?"

Logan was taken aback by her question. He had to wonder to himself. Would he let Ororo and their baby go to ensure their happiness?

He didn't think long, because he already knew his answer.

"Ro, I did let ya go, many times. Remember when ya first started flirting with me?" She nodded her head at him.

"I left fer two weeks. It wasn't cause I didn't like ya. I liked ya from tha first time I met ya in Chuck's office. I knew ya were too good fer me. Death and destruction followed me everywhere. I would only bring darkness ta yer light. Ya were young, so I figured I would leave. Give ya time ta get over ya school girl crush on tha bad boy. Ya would get tha hint and let it go, but ya didn't." He smiled at the memories.

"Every time I tried ta put distance between us, ya kept closing tha gap. Tha first time I agreed to a date? I did it mostly cause I figured once ya went out with me, ya would realize I was not good fer ya and find somebody that was."

"Instead of being all fancy like ya were used ta, I took ya ta the pool hall where we spent four hours eating greasy burgers, nachos, drinking beer and playing pool. When I got ya home and walked ya ta yer door, I was sure ya were done with my sorry ass. Ya remember what ya said?"

Ororo nodded her head again with a smile on her full lips.

"Ya told me it was tha best date ya ever had in yer life. Then ya jumped up and gave me a quick kiss on tha lips." He leaned in to kiss her gently.

Then his expression changed

"When ya told me about tha baby…Ro, I never told ya this, but I was ready ta leave again. I felt like tha worse person in tha world. Ya were the most perfect thing I had ever had, and I ruined ya. What did I have ta offer ya and a baby? I figured if I left, ya would be hurt fer a little bit, but ya would find someone worthy of ya and tha baby. It hurt like hell ta think of leaving ya, but I thought it would be tha best thing fer ya"

Ororo reached up to caress his rough cheeks. "Oh…Logan…" she sighed.

"But then, just like always, ya came ta me. It was like ya knew what was going on in my mind. Ya told me that ya loved me and ya were so happy we would be a family." He looked her in the eye just then.

"Then…then ya said if I needed time ta adjust ta tha news, ya would give me some space. Ta take all tha time I needed. That's when I realized that ya were mine, and it was OK ta keep ya. I was what ya wanted." He reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ya see Ro, tha situation wasn't tha same, but we were both ready ta do whatever it took ta ensure tha other one's happiness. Ya taught me that's what ya do when ya love someone. Put their need before yer own. That's what Chuck did fer ya and yer ma." He said in a quiet voice, hoping she understood what he was saying.

Ororo took in a sharp breath as understanding settled on her.

If things had been different. If her parents had never gone to Africa, would she be where she was now. Would she have ever met Logan and be pregnant with his child?

Would she have ever met Scott…Jean?

And even though she was upset with Charles for keeping this from her, she loved him and the relationship they shared. If Logan was right about what may have been, would they even have a relationship now?

_**Everything happens for a reason. **_

_**Every action has a reaction. **_

_**Always remember that what's meant to be **_

_**will always find a way to come about.**_

Silent tears made tracks down her lovely face. Logan leaned in to capture her salty tears with his mouth. Ororo prevented him from moving away by burying her long, slender fingers in his unruly hair, and placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

Logan tried to fight the intensity of the kiss. He didn't think this was what she needed right now.

He tried to pull away.

She was emotional and confused.

He felt like he was taking advantage of her fragile state.

Ororo obviously felt differently. She shifted her position to bring him to rest above her. He steadied his weight on his elbows, not wanting to hurt her or the baby.

"Ro, why don't ya try ta get some rest." Her hands had started to roam down his naked flesh, and he was desperately trying to hold back a moan.

Ororo rested her lips by his ear. "I do not need to rest, Logan. What I need now is you. Please Logan. Goddess, please…" She cried out to him.

He could not, would not deny her.

Swiftly, he changed their positions, so that his back now rested against the headboard, and Ororo was settled on his lap.

Slowly he began showering her face and neck with butterfly kisses, the whole while telling her how much he loved her.

"Thank you." She breathed into his ear, as he raised her up in order to guide her down onto his length. They both remained still, basking in the comfort that their bodies offered each other.

Slowly…

Oh so slowly…

He began to move within her. His hands on her hips held her steady as he worked with her. He did all the work for her.

She never moved.

Never made a sound.

He could tell she was close by the sound of her heartbeat. He encouraged her to tilt her hips just slightly. The movement caused her to crash over the edge. Logan buried his head in her breast as he soon followed her.

Still, they remained silent.

Their coupling was not about passion or lust.

It was about comfort, safety, security and love.

And so help him he loved her and their baby more than he ever thought he could love anyone or anything.

Suddenly her body was racked with sobs, and heavy drops of rain began to fall.

Still holding her, Logan reclined his body, taking her with him.

"It's alright darlin. Everything is gonna be alright. Let it out. I got ya…"

She cried like that for what seemed like hours, until she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

/

Ororo only managed to sleep less than an hour.

She tried to go back to sleep, knowing if Logan discovered she was up, he would sit up with her.

So many memories were passing through her mind. Sadly, she realized, very few were of her "parents." They had died when she was so young, the few memories she did have were starting to fade.

Most of her childhood memories involved Charles Xavier.

She distinctly remembered the day he showed up at her mothers village. She had found her way there after she tired of living on the streets of Cairo. She regretted her decision when she arrived, as they seemed to dismiss her presence unless they needed her powers. She decided however, it was better than what she had, so she stayed.

When Charles arrived, they immediately turned her over to him. She was surprised at that. Her mother had been a princess, why would they not want her daughter? She was angry…

Her parents were dead.

Her tribe did not want her.

A strange white man was taking her away to another country.

Who would not be angry?

But Charles never let that stop him. Ororo had treated him and Scott terribly. Then when Jean showed up, her behavior became even worse. She felt her place was being threatened and she would soon find herself on the streets in a strange land.

Discarded and alone again.

That never happened. Charles treated her like a daughter…his daughter.

He forgave every transgression, every angry word.

He comforted her when she was sad.

Encouraged when she was discouraged.

Scolded her when necessary.

Spoiled her beyond reason.

He LOVED her.

Ororo quietly made her way from the bed and donned pajama pants and top. She made her way down to Charles suit and stood outside the door, hesitant to knock.

"He ain't in there." Logan's gruff voice startled her. "He's still in his office."

Ororo turned to look Logan in the eye. He nodded his head towards the stairs. "Go talk ta him." He said simply, then turned to go back to their room.

Ororo made her way down to Charles office and hesitated at the door. She was about to turn around and go back, when she heard his voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in my dear." he said in a strained voice.

Ororo walked in and closed the door behind her. He had his back towards her, looking out the picture window in his office.

She made her way over to his desk and spotted an open lock box. Taking a cursory look, she saw pictures of her as a young child in Cairo as well as ones from when she came to New York.

Ororo moved to stand beside his chair. In his hand was a piece of paper with a child's writing in crayon. Ororo bent to get a closer look. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes when she read it.

"Do you remember when you wrote this, Ororo?"

"It was your second Christmas with us. You had not acclimated to our holidays as of yet. The previous year, it was just the four of us. The second year there were more children, so I decided to do something special for all of you. Scott said you had a lot of questions about Santa Clause, so I arranged for Santa to make a visit that year."

"I told all of you to write down some things you wanted. All the other children began to write excitedly, while you just sat there.

/

"_**Ororo, do you need help, sweetheart?"**_

_**Ororo looked up at the kind man with sad eyes. "No sir. It is just…well, you have given me shelter and food. These other things, toys, are not necessary for me."**_

"_**Santa wants to bring you gifts because you are a good person, not because you need them. He wants to give you something that will make you happy. You do not have to ask for toys Ororo. You can ask for anything."**_

_**A smile formed on Ororo's small face.**_

"_**Anything?"**_

"_**Yes, child…anything."**_

/

"Later on that evening, I was opening all the papers to make a list of what everyone wanted. I planned to have all the toys purchased and delivered by Santa on Christmas Eve. Yours was the last one I opened." He looked up to find a pair of eyes studying him.

"I had to read it over three times, just to make sure I read it correctly. All the children were allowed to list 3 things. You had only one request." He looked down at the paper in his hand.

_**Please bring Professor a new pair of legs so he can walk again.**_

A lone tear dropped onto the writting. Ororo bent to remove the old piece of paper from his shaky grip.

Gently, she placed it back in the lock box before turning back to him. She placed her hand into his.

Charles tugged on her hand and guided her to sit in his lap.

"No, I cannot. I am too heavy. I do not wish to hurt you." She tried to pull away.

"Child, you are not too heavy, and you could never hurt me. Please…"

Ororo carefully lowered herself onto his lap and wound her arms around his neck. Charles laced his arms around her as much as he could and held her close. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried into his neck.

Ororo rubbed his neck as he cried into her hair.

They stayed like that for quite some time, even after the tears had stopped. He thought her to be asleep when suddenly…

"I love you Daddy." Was whispered into his ear.

He laughed.

He laughed so much, someone would have thought he had gone mad.

But he had not. Ororo had given him the greatest gift he would ever receive.

Better than new legs so he could walk.

She had given him his daughter back.

He held her tightly, into the good night, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

Logan slowly opened Charles door. Ororo had been gone for some time and he was worried. He came upon a scene that was oddly familiar.

From the back pocket of the jeans he was wearing earlier, he took out the picture he and Ororo had found earlier.

Charles, sitting in front of his picture window, holding a sleeping Ororo in his arms.

His presence was not needed, so he backed out of the room.

I guess it is true what they say…

"_**If you love someone, set them free**__. __**If they come back they're yours…**_

And she did!

_**The End**_


End file.
